Reincarnated as a Huntsmen Trailers
by Barrubo
Summary: Two different people who had already reincarnated found themselves in yet another strange world. Will they make it back to their respective world's or would Remnant know their names. Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita x Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken x RWBY
1. Trailer cat & sword

In a forest that is all red called forever falls, is known to be one of the least Grimm invested forests in the kingdom of Vale.

Hunters and huntresses alike comes here for hunting Grimms either if it's for a mission or to train themselves. Not to mention of all the good sap people collects from the trees.

It is here where there is a young girl with a big sword on her back. What people immediately see is the cat ears on her short black hair along with a black tail. She is trying to get to the city of Vale but ended up lost.

"I'm hungry. Need Master's curry." She said weakly as her stomach growls. She hears a sigh.

"Fran we only have a few hours before night fall. We need to get to the city first." The voice said which was coming from the sword on her back.

"But Master!" Fran whined and falls down from hunger.

"Fran? Geeze you're real piece of work. Fine I will make some curry. But you have to promise that you'll work extra hard when we get to the city." The sword said as it wobbles out of its sheath. Fran nods.

"Nn." She simply says as the sword got out and floats threw the air.

"I'll bring out the ingredients and you'll be setting up the fire, okay?" The sword says to Fran as she nods again now smiling brightly while she takes off her bag which seems too big for her child-like size.

-Half an hour later-

"It's done Fran." The sword said loudly to Fran as she brings out her hands while drooling a waterfall.

"Fran your drooling to much!" The sword shouts out as Fran wipes her mouth and gets a bowl of curry from her Master's invisible hands

"Master's curry is always good." Fran says with twinkling eyes as the sword sweat drops.

'Where I come from that curry is pretty much standard.' It thinks as it sees Fran smiles and sighs. But they stop when it hears growls.

Fran picks up the noise thanks to her cat ears while the sword floats near Fran.

"Damn it and I heard this is one of the least invested." The sword said to itself as it and Fran felt a dark feeling surrounding them. They then heard a Grimm from behind ready to jump.

"Fran behind you!" The sword shouts up as a Grimm, which seems to be a Beowolf pounds towards Fran.

Like all Grimm, Beowolves has dark black fur along with a white masks made out of bones and red markings.

Fran quickly sidesteps but the claws ended up hitting her hand, the same hand which was holding the bowl of curry.

The sword quickly finds out and goes to Fran who was shaking.

"Fran you got to calm down." It says as Fran wasn't listening.

"They destroyed Master's food, his holy curry." She mumbles as the sword sweat drops again.

'I think your overestimating my cooking here.' It thought but its hilt was grabbed by Fran.

"With the power of the curry gods, I will smite thee." Fran said loudly as the Beowolf growls as it charges and attacks again.

Though Fran jumps back and unleashes a magic spell.

FIRE MAGIC! [FLARE BLAST!]

A fire ball escapes her hand, a Beowolf was surprised but that ended him being burned as it dies. Fran smiles victorious but then got punched by the swords invisible fist.

"You idiot don't go burning the forest down." It said as Fran nods.

"Sorry." Fran mumbles as they heard more growls heading their way.

"It looks like the other Grimm are heading this way." It says while waiting for the Beowolf to disappear.

WATER MAGIC! [AQUA CREATE!]

The sword casted a spell as it blows away the fire. Thankfully water magic works great with fire and because the fire as it is made by Fran who was only level five on fire magic.

"Remember Fran, when we're in a forest use earth and wind magic. Got it?" It said as Fran nodded while pouting.

The Beowolves crawls into the open space as Fran holds up her Master.

[APPRAISAL!]

NAME:

Beowolves

RACE:

Grimm

-STATUS-

LEVEL 2

HP: 8 MP: 0

STR: 4 AGI: 20

-SKILLS—

CLAW: 3, POUNCE: 2, BITE: 3, CHARGE: 3

"These Grimm look weak. Your ready Fran?" It said as Fran nods.

"Nn." She says and charged at the Grimm. They roar at the black cat as they charge as well.

Fran swings the sword as it slashes the Grimm like butter. A Grimm pounce towards her but Fran sidestepped and stabbed on its head.

"Fran to your left!" The sword shouted as Fran jumps up and lands on a branch above her.

"Nn thanks Master." She said quietly as she jumps of and stabs the sword right through the Beowolf. But before it dissolves, Fran uses the corpse as a battering ram as she hits the other Grimms away.

"Wish these things have cores in them. Might of made this fight worth it." It says to itself as it sighs. When the Grimm they stabbed dissolved, both Master and Fran started casting while lifting her hand.

EARTH MAGIC! [STONE ARROW!]

EARTH MAGIC! [STONE BARRETT!]

They both shouted as rocks were launched as projectiles and hit many Beowolves.

Two Beowolves pounces to Fran but she dodges to the right and slashes them both.

[Double Slash!]

The remaining Grimm was about to go for another round but all of them stopped.

"Why did they stop? Fran stay on you toes." It says as Fran nodded. They heard a howl loud enough to send the birds flying. The sword notice Fran's hair standing up.

"Whew boy." It said to itself as he knew Fran is getting excited.

Trees tumbles down as they see another Beowolf but it was definitely the Alpha of the pack. Not only was it bigger then any of them but also has bones sticking out of its back and arms.

"Be careful Fran. This one seems more intelligent then the rest. Just to make sure though. [APPRAISAL!]" It said but was left unheard as Fran charges at the alpha while her pride kicks in.

NAME:

ALPHA BEOWOLF

RACE:

GRIMM

-STATUS—

LEVEL: 12

HP: 85 MP: 0

STR: 26 AGI: 48

-SKILLS-

STOMP: 4, CLAW: 6, BITE: 6, HOWL: 5

-EXTRA SKILL—

EVOLVE

-DESCRIPTION—

A Grimm that has lived much longer then an ordinary Beowolf. It's experience gives it higher intelligence as well as more bones for defence. The more bones it has, the smarter it is.

Fran tries to slash at the leg but the Alpha lifts it up in time and brings it down to stomp on Fran. She jumps of and lands on a tree and jumps back to attack.

The Alpha roars as it brings its claws and slashes Fran.

"Fran are you okay!?" The sword shouts in worry but luckily she has evil resistance and that her aura kicks in as it heals in the rest. Unfortunately it was slow since they only unlocked it recently.

But again it was left unheard of as she runs at it again.

"Fran stop! We need a plan!" It shouts out as the Alpha goes for the attack.

"Nn don't worry Master." Fran says as she jumps up, dodging the Alpha's attack and runs up it arm. She got onto it's head as it thrashes about. But Fran stabs the sword on its neck and unleashes her most recent magic spell.

LIGHTNING MAGIC! [SPARK!]

The spell was launched as the alpha shook from the shock. Fran let's go of the sword and jumps back to the ground. The alpha was injured as it notice the cat girl is now unarmed and charges in.

"Master now." Fran said smiling. She can just see her Master smiling with her.

"Take this you foul beast! LIGHTNING MAGIC! [SPARK!]" It shouts out as the Alpha gets shocked again. Fran uses blink as it goes to the Alpha like a black blur and uses a melee attacks at close range.

[Vibration Blitz!]

She shouts out as she vibrates her legs and kick the Alpha. It bends to its knee as Fran quickly jumps back and got the sword out. She jumps again up high and looks at the Alpha as it looks up and Howls.

It blew Fran back but still managed to keep her sights on it.

[SONIC WAVE!]

She swung her Master as the energy launces and cuts the Alpha

With their Alpha gone, the other Beowolves ran off as they felt that they are no match for the cat girl.

"Whew, they are gone now. Are you okay Fran. Fran?" Fran was looking else where as the sword looks as well and sighs again. It seems in the middle of battle the curry pot fell down.

"Curry." Fran sadly says as she felt a pat on the head. She purrs a bit as the sword looks at Fran.

"How about we make the last hurdle to the city and I will make the best curry yet." The sword promises as Fran was in awe with drool dripping down.

"Best Curry made by master. Nn I will try my best." Fran said with determination and hunger fuelling her. The sword laughs a bit as it gone back into its sheath as Fran packs up.

'I don't know how we got into this world but as long as Fran's dreams come true. Then I don't care where we are.' It thought as it looks down at Fran who was humming about curry. It chuckles as it looks up and just about see's a tower over the tree tops.

"Let's see if they really hold the answer we're looking for." It says as Fran nods.

"Nn."


	2. Trailer Slime

In a snowy land of Atlus is the most technical advanced kingdom of the four kingdoms.

Aside from Vacuo, Atlus is the most dangerous land in the world. Unlike the Grimm from the other kingdoms, these Grimm has white fur which makes it that much harder to find them in a blizzard.

Many Hunters trained to be solders that could travel in these harsh conditions but there is someone that is immune to the cold.

[STICKY STEEL THREAD!]

A young voice called out as a Winter Ursa, who is a bear like Grimm found itself stuck. It growls in pain when the thread goes tighter.

The person sighs a bit as he snaps it neck with his threads. He sees the Grimm slowly dissolving.

The person looks feminine though he's really gender less. He has silver hair with golden eyes. he wears a black fur coat and a scarf. Under the coat, he wears the kimono and pants. He also wields a long katana on his hip.

"This bear seems stronger then those wolves. Not to mention that I never done it with a bear so..." He said to himself thinking on what to do with it

 _*Rimuru, I suggest to use it. These creatures called Grimm are not like the monsters at home. This is a chance to learn more about them.*_ A voice called out in his head who now convinced him.

"Alright you made your point [Great Sage]." Rimuru said as his body went slimy. Then his body exploded into blue slime and covers the Ursa.

UNIQUE SKILL! [GLUTTONY!]

He swallowed the Grimm whole and turn back into a naked person. Even though he was naked, he has natural elements nullification. Though he still felt a bit chilly. Not to mention that he is gender less so he has nothing down there.

 _*Success. Have fully gained the abilities of a Winter Ursa.*_

"Nice what are they?" Rimuru asked as he puts on his cloths along with his winter coat.

 _*Answer. You have gained 'Bone Defence' and 'Minor Cold Resistance'. With mimicry you can grow claws as well.*_

"Well cold resistance doesn't really matter with my already natural element nullification. Not to mention I already have body armour. [Great Sage] next time tell me what they are before I use my [GLUTTONY] on them." Rimuru said as he carry on threw the snow.

 _*All right.*_

Ten minutes of walking later he finally made it to his destination.

"This must be the place." He said to himself as he looks at a facility all though an abandoned one. Well it would be if there weren't any gourds

Ever since he came to this strange world he quickly found out the distance between humans and Faunus. Humans with animal parts on them. But from what he heard some people even took Faunus and turn them into slaves.

He was a leader of a nation in the previous world and made it a rule not to disrespect and for the monsters not to harm humans.

'Hope the others aren't worried too much. Don't want to think what Shion and others might do without me.' He thought as he shivered a bit but wasn't because of the cold.

"Enough of that let's go." He quietly said to himself as he puts on a white mask to make sure nobody would recognise him and started going into the ground.

[SHADOW STEP.]

One of the guards at the entrance shadow grew as Rimuru appeared from it and immediately pulled some threads.

[STICKY THREAD.]

He immediately covered the guards mouth and hands and knock him into the ground.

The other guard notice him but before he said anything.

[WATER SLASH!]

"And."

[STICKY THREAD!]

The guard fell down and grabbed onto the wound on his side as his mouth is shut.

Rimuru wipes his hands in a job well done as he stuck the two together.

"Now you two be good boys as I free the slaves." He said to them as he uses [SHADOW STEP] again.

He did the same thing to the guard inside.

'[Great Sage] where do you think the guards are keeping them?' He asked in his mind.

 _*I sense a cluster of people on the floor below.*_

'Thanks I'll handle the rest.' He thought as he ran quietly.

He was about to turn the corner but then saw a guard coming.

"Huh?" The guard looked and saw nothing.

"The cold must be getting to me." He said as he carries on. Not noticing a slime spread out on the floor as it turns back.

"That was close." Rimuru said to himself as he carried on

"Despite being an warehouse full of slaves, the security is pretty much lacking." Rimuru continued as he notices the lack of guards.

 _*Answer. Even if the hatred between the two races was there. Slavery is still illegal in all four kingdoms.*_

"If that's a case then where are they shipping them of to?" He said as he finally found the stairs and climb down it.

 _*Answer. Atlus is well known for their disrespect towards Faunas kind. It was one of the reasons why the White Fang was created.*_

Rimuru shook his head in disappointment and found himself in a big room filled with crates. He opens one of them and sees a lot of crystals in them.

"Dust? Why do they need so many?" He asked himself as he notice a symbol on everything.

'White Fang? No.' He thought as the symbol has a wolves head sideways with a claw slash behind it. But it also has another slash painted red over it.

"Wait, Faunus kidnapping, Dust collected. All in the same place. Don't tell me!"

"Seems like you figured it out." A mans voice interrupted Rimuru as he looks at the other side of the room. There is a man easily towers over Rimuru. He has short black hair with brown eyes. He wears a tight black vest and shorts. Though Rimuru notices a big black box on his back.

"Yea kind of but you really like black don't you." Rimuru said to him as he laughs a bit.

"You can say that." He says back as Rimuru tried to keep the conversation going so he can try to see this man's power.

"Since you have already figured it out allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scarlet, leader of the Anti-White Fang!" He shouts out as he reaches for the gun on his hip.

"Before we start fighting can I ask one thing." Rimuru asked as Scarlet raises an eyebrow.

"You do know I will have to kill you? I may be a criminal but I am no murderer if there's no need to." He says as Rimuru shakes his head.

"Just enlighten me for a moment. I know you are gaining strength to defeat the White Fang but why did you kidnapped all those Faunus? Is it to make them realise not to underestimate you or something?" He asked as the leader grins.

"It's not that simple, We're training them animals."

Rimuru's eyes widened.

'Their planning on sending these Faunus to fight their own people!' He thought with a shocked face.

*Bang!*

Rimuru's instinct came in as he dodge the short and drawn his sword as he blocked Scarlet gun which transformed into a dagger.

'Does every weapon we come across in this world both a gun and a sword!?' He thought as the [Great Sage] answered him.

 _*Answer. Yes.*_

Rimuru sighs in annoyance as he parried Scarlet's strikes.

"Your good." He said as he turn back to his gun as he fires of at Rimuru.

"Back to you." He said but Rimuru thought on how he battled the likes of a Demon Orc and Charybdis. This guy doesn't hold a candle like those monsters. Both literally and mentally.

Rimuru then saw him pulling out a wire from his box and connects it to his gun as it glows red.

"Let's hope you can survive this!" Scarlet said out loud as his gun shorts out a small ball of fire. He watched as the fire burns on Rimuru and thought he won.

"Crud now I have to choose this as my semblance." Rimuru quietly said as Scarlet looked back in shock. But he soon understood.

"Your semblance is heat resistant isn't it." He said as he plugged the wire out.

"To be precise is natural element nullification. And since all these dust are natural." Rimuru said as he scratches his neck.

"None will effect you. In that case." Scarlet sounded out and charges at Rimuru. He sighs as he looks at the door where the faunus are mostly at.

'Sorry this has been a good fight but I don't plan on dragging this out any longer.' He thought as he dissappear into his shadow.

[SHADOW STEP]

"Where did you... Gah!" Scarlet looked behind him and he saw Rimuru who just slashed at his box which was filled by tons of dust. And all around them is dust so Rimuru has to be quick.

[BARRIER!]

He quickly chanted and has to hold it together as this is his biggest explosion yet. Though Rimuru did get this Skill recently so.

"Is he down?" Rimuru asked.

 _*Correct. The man named Scarlet is now unconscious.*_

"You're good man Scarlet. Maybe next time we meet, how bout we get some drinks." Rimuru said to him as he walks to where they kept the Faunus.


	3. Trailer Cat & Sword V2

**Hello guys it's me. Your wondering why I'm back here, well the thing is I made a few changes to the story and for things to make sense I change a bit of the trailers. Though there isn't much changes for Fran and Master's trailer, just a few tweaks on the fighting scene. But it's on Rimuru's trailer that has the biggest change. I'll give you a hint...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **He is getting a partner.**

 **Like Master has Fran as it's weirder and partner so I can't see why Rimuru can't have one. Mind you I have to pick some one that makes the most sense to come for the ride. You can head over now if you want. By the time you finish reading this that would probably be published.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy these changes.**

* * *

In a forest that is all red called forever falls, is known to be one of the least Grimm invested forests in the kingdom of Vale.

Hunters and huntresses alike comes here for hunting Grimms either if it's for a mission or to train themselves. Not to mention of all the good sap people collects from the trees.

It is here where there is a young girl with a big sword on her back. What people immediately see is the cat ears on her short black hair along with a black tail. She is trying to get to the city of Vale but ended up lost.

"I'm hungry. Need Master's curry." She said weakly as her stomach growls. She hears a sigh.

"Fran we only have a few hours before night fall. We need to get to the city first." The voice said which was coming from the sword on her back.

"But Master!" Fran whined and falls down from hunger.

"Fran? Geeze you're real piece of work. Fine I will make some curry. But you have to promise that you'll work extra hard when we get to the city." Master finally complied to Fran's wishes as it wobbles out of its sheath. Fran nods.

"Nn." She simply says as the sword got out and floats threw the air.

"I'll bring out the ingredients and you'll be setting up the fire, okay?" The sword says to Fran as she nods again now smiling brightly while she takes off her bag which seems too big for her child-like size.

-Half an hour later-

"It's done Fran." The sword said loudly to Fran as she brings out her hands while drooling a waterfall.

"Fran your drooling to much!" The sword shouts out as Fran wipes her mouth and gets a bowl of curry from her Master's invisible hands

"Master's curry is always good." Fran says with twinkling eyes as the sword sweat drops.

'Where I come from that curry is pretty much standard.' It thinks as it sees Fran smiles and sighs. But they stop when it hears growls.

Fran picks up the noise thanks to her cat ears while the sword floats near Fran.

"Damn it and I heard this is one of the least invested." The sword said to itself as it and Fran felt a dark feeling surrounding them. They then heard a Grimm from behind ready to jump.

"Fran behind you!" The sword shouts up as a Grimm, which seems to be a Beowolf pounds towards Fran.

Like all Grimm, Beowolves has dark black fur along with a white masks made out of bones and red markings.

Fran quickly sidesteps but the claws ended up hitting her hand, the same hand which was holding the bowl of curry.

The sword quickly finds out and goes to Fran who was shaking.

"Fran you got to calm down." It says as Fran wasn't listening.

"They destroyed Master's food, his holy curry." She mumbles as the sword sweat drops again.

'I think your overestimating my cooking here.' It thought but its hilt was grabbed by Fran.

"With the power of the curry gods, I will smite thee." Fran said loudly as the Beowolf growls as it charges and attacks again.

Though Fran jumps back and unleashes a magic spell.

FIRE MAGIC! [FLARE BLAST!]

A fire ball escapes her hand, a Beowolf was surprised but that ended him being burned as it dies. Fran smiles victorious but then got punched by the swords invisible fist.

"You idiot don't go burning the forest down." It said as Fran nods.

"Sorry." Fran mumbles as they heard more growls heading their way.

"It looks like the other Grimm are heading this way." It says while waiting for the Beowolf to disappear.

WATER MAGIC! [AQUA CREATE!]

The sword casted a spell as it washes away the fire. Thankfully water magic works great with fire and because the fire as it is made by Fran who was only level five on fire magic.

"Remember Fran, when we're in a forest use earth and wind magic. Got it?" It said as Fran nodded while pouting.

The Beowolves crawls into the open space as Fran holds up her Master. The sword looks into their status.

[APPRAISAL!]

NAME:

BEOWOLVES

RACE:

GRIMM

-STATUS-

LEVEL 2

HP: 8 MP: 0

STR: 4 AGI: 20

-SKILLS-

CLAW: 3, POUNCE: 2, BITE: 3, CHARGE: 3

-EXTRA-

QUEEN'S BLESSING

"These Grimm look weak. Your ready Fran?" It said as Fran nods.

"Nn." She says and charged at the Grimm. They roar at the black cat as they charge as well.

Fran swings the sword as it slashes the Grimm like butter. A Grimm pounce towards her but Fran sidestepped and stabbed on its head.

"Fran to your left!" The sword shouted as Fran jumps up and lands on a branch above her.

"Nn thanks Master." She said quietly as she looks out and sees that there are still six more wolves. She nods to herself and jumps of and stabs the sword right through one of the Beowolf. But before it dissolves, Fran uses the corpse as a battering ram as she hits the other Grimms away.

"Wish these things have cores in them. Might of made this fight worth it." It says to itself as it sighs. When the Grimm they stabbed dissolved, both Master and Fran started casting while lifting her hand.

EARTH MAGIC! [STONE ARROW!]

EARTH MAGIC! [STONE BARRETT!]

They both shouted as rocks were launched as projectiles and hit many Beowolves.

Two Beowolves pounces to Fran but she dodges to the right and slashes them both.

[Double Slash!]

The remaining three growls at Fran while she hissed at them. They were about to go for another round but all of them stopped.

"Why did they stop? Fran stay on you toes." It says as Fran nodded. They heard a howl loud enough to send the birds flying. The sword notice Fran's hair standing up.

"Whew boy." It said to itself as he knew Fran is getting excited.

Trees tumbles down slightly as they see another Beowolf but it was definitely the Alpha of the pack. Not only was it bigger then any of them but also has bones sticking out of its back and arms.

"Be careful Fran. This one seems more intelligent then the rest. Just to make sure though. [APPRAISAL!]" Master said to Fran as she was getting ready for this new challenger.

NAME:

ALPHA BEOWOLF

RACE:

GRIMM

-STATUS—

LEVEL: 12

HP: 85 MP: 0

STR: 26 AGI: 48

-SKILLS-

STOMP: 4, CLAW: 6, BITE: 6, HOWL: 5

-EXTRA SKILL-

EVOLVE

-EXTRA-

QUEEN'S BLESSING

-DESCRIPTION-

A Grimm that has lived much longer then an ordinary Beowolf. It's experience gives it higher intelligence as well as more bones for defence. The more bones it has, the smarter it is.

Fran cant wait any longer and runs towards it. She tried to slash at the leg but the Alpha knew she was coming and lifts it up in time and brings it down to stomp on Fran. She jumps of and lands on a tree and jumps back to attack.

The Alpha roars as it brings its claws and slashes Fran.

"Fran are you okay!?" The sword shouts in worry but luckily she has evil resistance and that her aura kicks in as it heals in the rest. Unfortunately it was slow since they only unlocked it recently.

But again it was left unheard of as she runs at it again.

"Fran stop! We need a plan!" It shouts out as the Alpha goes for the attack.

"Nn don't worry Master." Fran says as she jumps up, dodging the Alpha's attack and runs up it arm. She got onto it's head as it thrashes about. But Fran stabs the sword on its neck and unleashes her most recent magic spell.

LIGHTNING MAGIC! [SPARK!]

The spell was launched as the alpha shook from the shock. Fran let's go of the sword and jumps back to the ground. The alpha was injured as it notice the cat girl is now unarmed and charges in.

"Master now." Fran said smiling. She can just see her Master smiling with her.

"Take this you foul beast! LIGHTNING MAGIC! [SPARK!]" It shouts out as the Alpha gets shocked again. Fran uses blink as it goes to the Alpha like a black blur and uses a melee attacks at close range.

[Vibration Blitz!]

She shouts out as she vibrates her legs and kick the Alpha. It bends to its knee as Fran quickly chanted.

Wind Magic [Wind Foot!]

Wind gathered on her feet and launches herself up in the air and done a skydive kick to the Alpha's head. She took Master out of its head and jumps again up high and looks at the Alpha as it growls angrily at Fran. It uses Howl at Fran as it blew Fran back but still managed to keep her sights on it.

[SONIC WAVE!]

She swung her Master as the energy launces and cuts the Alpha's head of its body

With their Alpha gone and started disintegrating, the other Beowolves ran off as they felt that they are no match for the cat girl.

"Whew, they are gone now. Are you okay Fran. Fran?" Fran was looking else where as the sword looks as well and sighs again. It seems in the middle of battle the curry pot fell down.

"Curry." Fran sadly says as she felt a pat on the head. She purrs a bit as the sword looks at Fran.

"How about we make the last hurdle to the city and I will make the best curry yet." The sword promises as Fran was in awe with drool dripping down.

"Best Curry made by master. Nn I will try my best." Fran said with determination and hunger fuelling her. The sword laughs a bit as it gone back into its sheath as Fran packs up. The sword started thinking to itself.

'I don't know how we manage to come to this world. Not to mention I am still confused of what that Queen's Blessing that all these Grimm's have.' It thought as it looks down at Fran who was humming about curry. It chuckles as it looks up and just about see's a tower over the tree tops.

"Let's see if they really hold the answer we're looking for." It says as Fran nods.

"Nn."

'Whatever it is. Nothing will get in a way of Fran achieving her dream.'


	4. Trailer Slime V2

In a snowy land of Atlus is the most technical advanced kingdom of the four kingdoms.

Aside from Vacuo, Atlus is the most dangerous land in the world. Unlike the Grimm from the other kingdoms, these Grimm has white fur which makes it that much harder to find them in a blizzard.

Many Hunters trained to be solders that could travel in these harsh conditions but there is someone that is immune to the cold.

[STICKY STEEL THREAD!]

A young voice called out as a Winter Ursa, who is a bear like Grimm found itself stuck. It growls in pain when the thread goes tighter.

The person sighs a bit as he brings out the katana that's resting on his hip and lazily cut of the Grimm's head.

The person looks feminine though he's really gender less. He has silver hair with golden eyes. he wears a black fur coat and a scarf. Under the coat, he wears the kimono and pants. He also wields a long katana on his hip.

"This bear seems stronger then those wolves. Not to mention that I never done it with a bear so..." He said to himself thinking on what to do with it

 _*Rimuru, I suggest to use it. These creatures called Grimm are not like the monsters at home. This is a chance to learn more about them.*_ A voice called out in his head who now convinced him.

"Alright you made your point [Great Sage]." Rimuru said as his body went slimy. Then his body exploded into blue slime and covers the Ursa.

UNIQUE SKILL! [GLUTTONY!]

He swallowed the Grimm whole and turn back into a naked person. Even though he was naked, he has natural elements nullification. Though he still felt a bit chilly. Not to mention that he is gender less so he has nothing down there.

 _*Success. Have fully gained the abilities of a Winter Ursa.*_

"Nice what are they?" Rimuru asked as he puts on his cloths along with his winter coat.

 _*Answer. You have gained 'Bone Defence' and 'Minor Cold Resistance'. With mimicry you can grow claws as well.*_

"Well cold resistance doesn't really matter with my already natural element nullification. Not to mention I already have body armour. [Great Sage] next time tell me what they are before I use my [GLUTTONY] on them." Rimuru said as he looks around threw the snow.

 _*All right. Would you like to analyse it?*_

Rimuru thought for a moment. "Nah, that creature was a waste of time. Maybe when we have time though." He said back.

* _All right then.*_

Rimuru then hears a loud roar. Rimuru smiles as he turns and sees two Beowolves fighting against a bigger wolf. This wolf has Jet black fur and white fur around his neck. There is also some blue fur on its forehead which was shaped like a star. On top of the star shaped fur, he has two cone shaped horns.

The two Beowolves growls as the bigger wolf ran in front of Rimuru, guarding him.

The two Beowolves knew that after fighting the bigger wolf that they were outmatched. But the Grimm was a stubborn bunch. They won't go down without a fight.

The Beowolves charges at their opponent but the bigger wolf showed it's fangs and roars at them and blows that back. The Beowolves hit the trees and tried to get back up. But the wolf didn't give them a chance as black lightning sparks on its horns. The wolf then shoots the lighting at the Beowolves and burn them.

"Well done Ranga!" Rimuru called out to his companion. While the Beowolves was dissolving the wolf now known as Ranga ran to his Master. Then he spoke.

"Master, I have defeated the rest of the Grimm in the area." He said and Rimuru could see that Ranga was just waiting to be praised.

"Glad to hear that Ranga." Rimuru said to him as he pets his companion on the head. 'I really am glad that he was in my shadow when this all started.' He thought but then sweat drops as he sees Ranga getting a bit too happy and looks more like a dog then a wolf. 'Would've been a more cool moment if he didn't look like that.' He sighs as Ranga kept wagging his tail fast enough to clear the ground of snow. Rimuru shrugged his shoulders and climbs onto Ranga.

"Well whatever. We are out here for a reason. Let's go." Rimuru said to his companion.

"Yes Master!" Ranga shouted and runs across the snow.

The reason why Rimuru and Ranga are traveling across Atlus was because of this race called the Faunus. Ever since he came to this strange world he quickly found out the distance between humans and Faunus. Humans with animal parts on them. But from what he heard some people even took Faunus and turn them into slaves.

He was a leader of a nation in the previous world and made it a rule not to disrespect and for the monsters not to harm humans. So seeing this world with obvious enemy's being the Grimm while still fighting among themselves?

'Humanity would always find ways to discriminate. No matter the world I'm in.' Rimuru thought with a sigh.

Ten minutes of walking later he finally made it to his destination.

"This must be the place." He said to himself as he looks at a facility all though an abandoned one. Well it would be if there weren't any guards.

"What can I do Master!?" Ranga said awaiting for orders.

"Sorry Ranga but I want you to head back. You out here will just cause unnecessary attention." Rimuru sadly told Ranga. He was about to talk back but stopped himself. Ranga can't show any disrespect to his Master.

"If it's your wish Master." Ranga said while getting into Rimuru's shadow as Rimuru himself jump of. The slime sigh to himself.

"I really am glad you are with me Ranga." Rimuru said to himself as he looks up at the falling snow.

'Hope the others aren't worried too much. Don't want to think what the Oni's and the others might do without me.' He thought as he shivered a bit but wasn't because of the cold.

"Enough of that let's go." He quietly said to himself as he puts on a white mask to make sure nobody would recognise him while also hiding his aura and started going into the ground.

[SHADOW STEP.]

One of the guards at the entrance shadow grew as Rimuru appeared from it and immediately pulled some threads.

[STICKY THREAD.]

He immediately covered the guards mouth and hands and knock him into the ground.

The other guard notice him but before he said anything.

[WATER SLASH!]

"And."

[STICKY THREAD!]

The guard fell down and grabbed onto the wound on his side as his mouth is shut.

Rimuru wipes his hands in a job well done as he stuck the two together.

"Now you two be good boys as I free the slaves." He said to them as he uses [SHADOW STEP] again to get through the door without opening it.

He quietly got out of the shadow of the guard that was through the door and quickly use [STEEL STICKY THRED] to make the guard immobile.

'[Great Sage] where do you think the guards are keeping them?' He asked in his mind.

 _*Normally they would put the slaves down in the bottom floor to hide them.*_

'Why do you sound like that it was obvious? Anyway thanks, I'll handle the rest.' He thought as he ran quietly.

He was about to turn the corner but then saw a guard coming.

"Huh?" The guard looked and saw nothing.

"The cold must be getting to me." He said as he carries on. Not noticing a slime spread out on the floor as it turns back into Rimuru.

"That was close." Rimuru said to himself with a sigh of relief as he carried on

"Despite being a warehouse full of slaves, the security is pretty much lacking." Rimuru continued as he notices the lack of guards.

 _*Answer. Even if the hatred between the two races was there. Slavery is still illegal in all four kingdoms.*_

"If that's a case then where are they shipping them of to?" He said as he finally found the stairs and climb down it.

 _*Answer. Atlus is well known for their disrespect towards Faunas kind. It was one of the reasons why the White Fang was created.*_

Rimuru shook his head in disappointment when he hears that and found himself in a big room filled with crates. He opens one of them and sees a lot of crystals in them.

"Dust? Why do they need so many?" He asked himself as he notice a symbol on everything.

'White Fang? No.' He thought as the symbol has a wolves head sideways with a claw slash behind it. But it also has another slash painted red over it.

"Wait this symbol seems familiar but it isn't the White Fang. There's no way they would kidnap their own kind like this. And with this much Dust is like they are going into... war. No..." Rimuru slowly figures it out as his eyes widened.

"Seems like you figured it out." A strong Russian voice interrupted Rimuru as he looks at the other side of the room. There is a man easily towers over Rimuru. He has short black hair with brown eyes. He wears a tight black vest and shorts. Though Rimuru notices a big black box on his back.

"Yea kind of but you really like black don't you." Rimuru said to him as he laughs a bit. The slime tried to stay calm after finding out what these guys are planning

"You can say that." He says back as Rimuru tried to keep the conversation going so he can try to figure out this man's motive.

"Since you have already figured it out allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scarlet Ogon, leader of the Anti-White Fang!" He shouts out as he reaches for the gun on his hip.

"Before we start fighting can I ask one thing." Rimuru asked as Scarlet raises an eyebrow.

"You do know I will have to kill you? I may be a criminal but I am no murderer if there's no need to." He says as Rimuru shakes his head.

"Just enlighten me for a moment. I know you are gaining strength to defeat the White Fang but why did you kidnapped all those Faunus? Is it to make them realise not to underestimate you or something?" He asked but knew already that wasn't the case. The leader grins.

"It's not that simple, We're training them animals."

Rimuru's eyes widened.

'So I was right. Their planning on sending these Faunus to fight their own people!' He thought with a shocked face as he can hear Ranga growling from inside his shadow.

" _Master let me fight this man!"_

*Bang!*

While Ranga was talking through Rimuru's mind. The slimes instinct came in as he dodge the short

" _Sorry Ranga. But I can't let you out in the open. One wrong move and this whole building will come down."_ Rimuru talk back as he knew how destructive Ranga can wolf growls but complied to his master wishes.

Rimuru then draw out his sword as he blocked Scarlet gun which transformed into a dagger.

'Does every weapon we come across in this world both a gun and a sword!?' He thought as the [Great Sage] answered him.

 _*Answer. Yes.*_

Rimuru sighs in annoyance as he parried Scarlet's strikes.

"Your good." He said as he turn back to his gun as he fires of at Rimuru.

"Back to you." He said but Rimuru thought on how he battled the likes of a Demon Orc and Charybdis. This guy doesn't hold a candle like those monsters. Both literally and mentally.

Rimuru then saw him pulling out a wire from his box and connects it to his gun as it glows red.

"Let's hope you can survive this!" Scarlet said out loud as his gun shorts out a small ball of fire. He watched as the fire burns on Rimuru and thought he won.

"Crud now I have to choose this as my semblance." Rimuru quietly said as Scarlet looked back in shock. But he soon understood.

"Your semblance is heat resistant isn't it." He said as he plugged the wire out.

"To be precise is natural element nullification. And since all these dust are natural." Rimuru said as he scratches his neck.

"None will effect you. In that case." Scarlet sounded out and charges at Rimuru. He sighs as he looks at the door where the faunus are mostly at.

'Sorry this has been a good fight but I don't plan on dragging this out any longer.' He thought as he charges at Scarlet. The man laughs at this as he brought out his second pistol and transforms both into daggers.

"Prepare to die without regrets with my fangs!" Scarlet shouted as blocks Rimuru's sword.

"Hmm, is naming your weapon really necessary?" Rimuru can't help but to ponder. The man chuckles at the question.

"Yes to me naming my weapons is awesome!" He replied. Unknown to him though Rimuru is casting his [Cloning] technique.

"Then maybe I should call my weapons after this fight." He said as the slime jumps back. Scarlet raises an eyebrow.

"It's been nice fighting you but I still have to rescue the Faunus." Rimuru said while waving his hand.

"What do you mean? You haven't won yet." He said but was then shocked by the clone behind him.

[BLACK THUNDER!]

The attack was so powerful that it drained the rest of his aura and made him unconscious.

"Is he down?" Rimuru asked, walking up to his down opponent.

 _*Correct. The man named Scarlet Ogon is now unconscious.*_

"You're good man Scarlet. Maybe next time we meet, how bout we get some drinks." Rimuru said to him as he walks to where they kept the Faunus.

* * *

 **That's right Ranga is now with Rimuru as his partner. Watch out Remnent because Ranga the Tempest wolf is here.**


End file.
